If I asked for a day, would you give me forever
by MisplacedSoulWalkingDreamer
Summary: Shizuo is a hot head and everyone knows it, Izaya is an informant who most everyone has a problem with. What happens when a mutual thread brings them together? Where will it lead? Izumi Orihara you say? Who the hell is she... OC and not a yaoi IMPORTANT: I do not own Drrr or any music mentioned or used in this
1. Do You See Me

Shizuo was leaned against the wall with a cigarette lazily placed between his lips. Everything about him spoke of lanky, laziness, at least until a certain raven haired wannabe informant came about or the usual idiots came around. The type to make lame excuses or dare try to disrupt his peace by attacking him. All he really wanted was peace, but the damn temper of his won out more often than not. Suddenly a frustrated sigh escaped the giants mouth and he stormed off.

"Ouch."

He hadn't walked three steps before bumping into a small girl of about 5'2". Her shoulders and nose were scrunched as she gently rubbed her forehead. She wasn't tense, just confused, surprised. A black hood obscured her hair, but her bright emerald orbs caught the light as her head tilted back, greeting him with a wide grin.

"I'm so sorry mister, I didn't see where I was going." She bowed her head slightly.

"Izumi?" Shizuo inquired, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He wasn't one to remember names but for some reason that was the one that came to mind.

Recognition passed over her, "Hewajima-san?" she smiled again.

Irritation rolled over his face, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Izumi studied his face.

"Wanna keep a secret for me?"

He paused, seeming to think a moment, then shrugged. Taking that as a yes she quickly grabbed his hand and tugged, leading him at a light jog. Confusion altered his face, but passed as soon as it came. The man behind Izumi was riddled with passing expressions, fleeting feelings. Each swallowed behind the lock of his mind.

The sun was setting behind the city, Ikebukuro was silent from this height. Wind whipped around Izumi as she stood at the edge of the building, overlooking the four story fall. Shizuo stood some feet behind her, hands in his pockets, and shoulders slouched. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Those will kill you ya' know..." Izumi turned and was now facing the tall blonde. He stared at her before slipping the pack back into his pocket.

The sun was warm as it sunk, both wore their Rira uniforms. Graduation was only a week away. Izumi had noticed that Shizuo started to smell of smoke each day he wandered into class. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted you to hear it from me, but... Izaya is my twin brother. Please, before you speak or, or get angry." She held her hands up. "Listen, you're my friend Shizuo... well I hope you think of me as a friend... and I don't want to lose that because of the blood that runs in my veins..." She trailed off. Her gaze was now on the ground, her eye brows knitted, and her hands hanging limply by her sides. What was she doing, this was a thing she never spoke of to anyone. Why now of all times.

After a moment Izumi saw black shoes appear in her line of vision and looked up. He wasn't looking at her but at the last wisps of light as they slipped away.

"It's dark. I'll walk you home." he mumbled as he turned away and began walking. Izumi stared at his back a moment then ran to catch up.


	2. The Fault Is In Existing

Finals came and went without a hitch, Izumi breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over to Shizuo and smiled. Murmurs from groups of people caught her attention as they passed, Izaya took his sweet time releasing the information. First it began as a tiny rumor then it spread wildly about to the point whispers of doubt and confusion were at its peak.

As far as Izumi knew, Izaya found out they were siblings during this last quarter of the year. He was always twisted but lately he became obsessive about finding out all the details of his classmates. He hadn't directly confronted her, but after a timid first year walked up to her about two weeks ago asking if she was related to Izaya Orihara she grew suspicious.

Izumi sighed again before locking eyes with the red eyed upcoming informant who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. It wasn't like Orihara was an unusual surname. Shizuo growled, reaching for the trash can before Izumi gripped his arm with both of her tiny hands and no sooner had she made contact with his arm he snatched away and stormed off.

At first Izumi felt hurt but then quickly smiled as she watched him walk, remembering what he told her. Some in the crowd followed him with their eyes, stepping out of his way as he went. Izumi turned to meet this informants red/brown eyes before her, cold and calculating.

"So I asked about you." Izaya smirked before ending his sentence. "They denied your existence." He paused gauging her reaction, and when she gave him none he continued. "Did you know we have a set of twin little sisters?"

He watched her face, looking for any hint of straying emotions.

When she still gave none he laughed, drinking in the sight before him, and before the laughter died she spoke.

"Izaya it has been... what? Our entire life time since I last saw you. If that is all you have to say, then I'm leaving."

She gave a quick bow and left.

Shizuo was waiting by the school gates when Izumi walked up, when he looked up he saw Izaya looming behind her from the shadows. For a moment they locked eyes, all it took was that one look and Shizuo's fate was sealed. Izaya found his next project.

Izumi with a slight skip to her step, walked up to Shizuo. Smiling, she leaned forward, looking up at his face while her hands clasped behind her back. Suddenly the iron gates Shizuo had gripped bent, making Izumi and passersby flinch. Without a second thought she snatched his hand up and tugged him along behind her.

After several blocks later they stopped in front of Russia Sushi, Izumi looked around then dropped Shizuo's hand.

"So, you hungry? I'll pay this time."

Izumi looked to him, before he could speak she said,

"Or I could cook something if you'd like."

Looking down to hide her blush, she twisted the hem of her skirt.

A large, pale hand appeared in her line of vision. She looked up, meeting the kind brown eyes of the man before her. Gently she placed her hand in his as warmth seeped from her cheeks. Then... it all ended.

The last thing she saw was a police car speeding away with Shizuo in it.

It was a simple shove, Izaya was getting chased down by the police and saw Shizuo dead ahead. Smirking and thinking nothing else of it he shoved him full force, neglecting to see the small girl hidden behind Shizuo's frame.

After a few yards Izaya heard screams behind him and the sound of a vending machine crashing. Glancing around, for the first and most likely last time, his blood chilled, slowed down at the scene before him. His once playful smirk was wiped clean.

She looked smaller somehow, laying on the black concrete in her Rira uniform. Her mouth hung open slightly adorned by a few drops of blood. Her skin seemed paler than usual, if he didn't know better it would look like she was sleeping peacefully. The next thing Izaya knew he was on his knees by his sister's side.

Shizuo had already been apprehended by police and sat in the squad car as an ambulance stopped in front of the scene. Paramedics quickly scooped her up and Izaya disappeared, leaving cops dumbfounded.

Shizuo watched as Izumi was lifted into the ambulance, and a new found rage encased Shizuo's heart. Red covered his vision and blackness followed. In the end Izaya disappeared without a trace, Izumi was in the hospital, and Shizuo ended up with no jail time. Honestly, what judge would believe a scrawny barely 18 year old boy hurled a vending machine?

Several days after the events of that night Shizuo was standing in front of the hospital. Sunshine reflected off the glass doors as he approached, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He hadn't visited her yet and deep in his heart he was afraid to. He didn't know if she blamed him for the accident or not. Fingering the empty cigarette pack in his pocket and taking a deep breath he walked inside.


	3. Where'd I Go Wrong

The hospital held a unique smell, a smell of death and salty tears. It was a cold that Shizuo absolutely despised, although a lot of his childhood was spent here he did not carry any fondness for this place.

Recent events didn't help either, it had been four years since he graduated Rira Academy and two full years since he had heard his best friend's voice. Although it was true he had only just begun getting closer to her that only made it hurt worse, each time he saw her cut lip and bruised body his heart ached. Even though the physical damage faded, she stayed dormant in her mind.

Shizuo stood outside the hospital beside his co-worker Tom Tanaka. Izumi was on track to recovering, but suddenly began getting sicker two years ago. Eventually she wouldn't respond to stimuli and finally was deemed to have fallen into a coma.

Tom had been friends with Shizuo and Izumi since high school and would visit Izumi in the hospital from time to time. today they followed the same route they had the past four years to the same familiar room only to find it empty. Both men stood, mouths wide open, looking at the crisp white sheets.

Tom quickly ran off to find a nurse while Shizuo stood, heart racing. After several minutes he saw a release slip on the clipboard and ran out the hospital without a second thought. His feet pounded the concrete as he ran, passing people who yelled and pushed as he barreled through. Just when he'd made it a few yards from his destination Izaya Orihara stepped out to block his path.

"Shizu-chan~ What's the hurry?"

Giving his usual Cheshire grin he played with his knife, hidden in his pocket, but this was the first time Shizuo had come across Izaya in years, so he was oblivious to the fact. The only thing he could do was snatch up the light post and swing it at the flea.

"I-za-ya! Get out of Ikebukuro!"

Swing the pole a second time and again Izaya dodged. Before he could swing a third time a small girl ran up to Shizuo, placing her hands firmly on his chest.

The world seemed to run in slow motion, a loud sound rang in his ears. He saw the light pole drop and heard the clang of metal on the concrete. He also watched Izaya disappear and felt a warm, familiar presence nestled against his body. Looking down he met the eyes he had been wanting to see for these past two years. She smiled and every ounce of anger fled, just up and vanished.


	4. Ten Second Pickup

Izumi smiled up at Shizuo. It had been two years since he last saw the sun catch her emerald eyes as it did now, her red hair flowing down her back. It had gotten long since the accident and the doctors were days away from cutting it, but knowing Izumi she would probably cut it soon. Shizuo knew she had never been a fan of long hair, as she once said "it gets everywhere and I can't fucking stand it".

Shizuo found himself grabbing a handful of her hair, feeling its soft texture, then pulling her back to look into her eyes better and see what the damage was from four years of living in a hospital.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she had paled since being hospitalized, if that were possible. She was thin and on the verge of looking sickly.

"Shizuo?" Her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells and took him by surprise. He started to say something, shaking off the surprise of a voice he had not heard in too long, but was cut off by the force of her small body jumping into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Come see my new apartment!" She quickly turned around, dragging him behind her. Snapping to his senses he halted her, twirling her to face him again.

"Just out of the hospital and trying to take the lead again." He smiled a little, averting his eyes. Izumi smiled softly.

"I do owe you a dinner, don't I?" She looked up at him and gestured in the direction of the grocery store.

"After you Shizuo."


	5. The Plot ThickensRight?

At the store Izumi fluttered from isle to isle picking up this or that, Shizuo stood carefully watching her as he held the basket. They did not speak to each other as they roamed around the store. The atmosphere was not exactly awkward, but it felt tense.

Before long they were at the checkout line, Izumi started to pay but found herself wallet less and embarrassed. Shizuo paid without a word, just placing his hand on the small girl's head. She had her face down, bangs shielding her eyes and face burning bright red.

Once outside they began to head across the street to the apartment complex Shizuo lived in, but instead of going into the door marked 214 they stopped at the one before it, number 213, Izumi's apartment.

They seemed to pick up right where they left off, like those four years never happened. After the meal was prepared and eaten, Izumi stood mixing ingredients and running around the small kitchen as Shizuo silently washed the dishes. The only noises to be heard were the clank of dishes and the occasional hum of the electronic mixer, before long the dishes had all been cleaned and dried. Shizuo absentmindedly wiped his hands on his pants then paused suddenly looking around the room.

Izumi was draped over the couch, soundly sleeping and a cake was sitting in the oven with ten minutes left before the timer buzzed. He glanced over at Izumi then to the vanilla frosting and strawberries laying on the table, waiting to be put on the cake. He smiled sadly to himself, an array of emotions barraging his heart and a swirl of thoughts in his head, but quickly wiped it away with five minutes left on the timer.

Izumi had begun to whimper, as if caught in a bad dream. Shizuo looked over to see a single solitary tear roll down her face. Quickly he brushed it away and gently grasped her shoulder to shake her just as the timer began buzzing, causing her to jumped.

She woke with a start, groggily looking around for a inkling of an idea of where she was. Her eyes fell on Shizuo and she smiled sleepily, stretching slightly she jumped up to pull the cake out of the oven to cool before icing and decorating it.

Rubbing her eyes and turning to Shizuo she blushed.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Shizuo simply walked over and ruffled her hair, reassuring her that it didn't matter.

"I have work tomorrow, it's late. Go to sleep."

Izumi looked up at his face, guarded but unchanged. She stood and examined his attire, his manner of standing, then his eyes. He looked away from her, never at her, but she knew he saw her.

He had always been cautious before, but now he felt sadder if that were possible. Izumi felt overwhelmed by the change two years made. He wore a bartender suit and blue tinted glasses, he was still tall as ever, his hair falling just beyond his ears, and his eyes were wary and tired.

The weight of missing out on four years of experiencing life and being behind on the changes and challenges Shizuo faced fell heavy on her mind. Izumi leaned against Shizuo, her face buried in his vest the buttons pressing against her nose and mouth while her arms dangled by her sides.

She was kind of lost and very tired.

Izaya stayed at a distance, he never visited her in the hospital, but he wrote anonymous checks for her bills and hacked into the computer system for information on her condition. No one knew and no one would ever know.

He could not say he loved this girl with emerald eyes and red hair that were so unlike his black hair and red-brown eyes. The twin he never knew who seemed to walk on air; she was cold, oh yes he saw this the day he confronted her, but she was also warm, soft like any other human. He could not place a finger on it.

Izaya loved humans, but Shizuo was anything but human. He was disgusting in Izaya's eyes, a hot headed monster, but Izumi sucked all that fun out of his games.

He saw how Shizuo dropped that pole without a second thought, all senses honed in to the small girl who threw herself in his wake. Oh he was seething when he saw that, watched that monster grab his sister so familiarly... oh yes he would have his fun with this, she could not possibly be by his side forever every day.

Both Izumi and Shizuo would prove to be fun new toys.

It was getting quite late as Izaya passed his sister's apartment on his way back to Shinjuku, he glanced over out of pure curiosity, wondering what he might see. To his annoyance Shizuo was stepping out, Izaya, keeping his composure, stopped, smirking, and faced the direction of his enemy.

"Shizu-chan~" He watched with glee as the monster went ridged and zoned in on Izaya's location. Playfully pulling out his knife he fended off a metal bar from the structure that hung over the walkway between apartments. Like an acrobat he twisted about the debris and landed to take off as Shizuo tore off after him.

It only made it sweeter to hear Izumi yelling after them, but unbeknownst to him Izumi decided to jog after them.

Once far enough away from Izumi, or so Izaya thought, he stopped to confront the bull behind him and admire the destruction in its wake.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ why such a mess? You could have harmed yet another innocent bystander..." Izaya trailed off, looking for the beast's reaction.

He looked up just in time to gracefully dodge an oncoming vending machine.

"How did it feel Shizuo? To know someone was put in the hospital all because of you, were the two of you close or did you even care!" He went on, an insane gleam in his eye as he jumped around the streets and finally disappeared out of Shizuo's sight.

The brute stopped just within Izaya's reach, the sound of cars zooming and people busily going about their day as the sun sank. With its last wisps of light Izaya struck with his knife flicked out, catching Shizuo's arm as well as another's with the edge of his blade. He did not stopped to check as he dashed away calling out to the monster behind him.

"Bye Shizu-chan!"


	6. Just a Little Bit Of Blood

Shizuo turned around, ready to charge angrily after Izaya when a hand gripped his arm. He looked down ready to throw off the unknown block between him and the flea until his eyes caught the green glint of emerald eyes and wisps of red hair. Immediately he stilled, it was dark in this area of town and he stood arm bleeding, Izumi's hands clasped over the wound.

Luckily Shinra's house was down the road, carefully they made their way to the underground doctor's home. The two of them did not exchange a single word as they walked down the side walk but upon entering the elevator Izumi grabbed Shizuo's other hand and placed it over the blood soaked area. With her shoulders hunched forward she stalked forward, throwing a punch at the elevator's wall. With slight surprise and intrigue Shizuo watched, then once the elevator dinged Izumi's head tilted in such a way her hair shield her eyes, leading Shizuo to the door she had not been to in more than four years.

Once in front of the door Izumi knocked four times, paused, then knocked two more times. Within seconds she was knocked to the ground, Celty squirming to hug her.

"Ah! Celty sweetie, I was just released from the hospital today.."

Barely choking out the sentence Celty jumped up, pulling Izumi with her. Upon the previous impact the helmet Celty normally wore was knocked clean off, revealing a neck that continued into fine black smoke the waved about ecstatically despite there being no breeze. A black smoke that danced to her emotions the way vocal chords would for a voice. As she typed furiously that smoke curled and jumped.

Looking behind Celty she found Shinra in the door way ushering everyone in and speaking to Shizuo.

"Another fight? What was it this time?"

Shizuo grunted and walked in with Celty and Izumi trailing behind him. As Izumi walked passed Shinra jumped, as if seeing a ghost.

"Izumi?!"

Izumi nodded while handing Celty back her helmet. She read over Celty's text several times then laughed.

"I'm fine Celty. I woke up just last week and by today they said my vitals had skyrocketed. I was in perfect health. Yeah, Izaya cut Shizuo. No, he did not cut me, just tore my sleeve aiming for Shizuo. He didn't even see me there."

Shinra took Shizuo into the other room, having to drag him the last few steps. "So a run in with Izaya, huh? How'd she take it?"

"First time was fine, but this time she's upset." Shizuo seemed to be talking to himself more so than Shinra.

"You are so dense." Shizuo said nothing else as Shinra cleaned and dressed the wound, he sat listening to Celty type away and Izumi chatter back.

Suddenly the talking hushed and Shizuo strained to hear but Shinra jumped up to close the door and chattered on as he finished up.

Izumi sat on the couch next to Celty, both of them staring at the doorway where Izaya stood. If awkwardness was known to him, then you could say he stood their awkwardly. His eyes were locked onto Izumi then drifted down the hallway where a door suddenly closed.

Izaya smirked but was brought back by Izumi clearing her throat. "Might you need something? Shinra is busy, leave a message with Celty and I. We will be sure to get it to him."

Each syllable was precise and she spoke without looking up at all but staring at her tea.

More silence followed and Celty's shoulders turned between the two as if watching for one to crack before the other. Izumi stood abruptly and placed her cup down with care on the table. Coming nose to nose with Izaya she pushed him back roughly by the chest, he stepped back, observing her for the next move.

"Izaya, please step outside with me." Izaya's wide Cheshire grin showed his amusement as the short girl pushed him out into the hallway.

Izumi closed the door gently behind her and sighed, leaning against the door. She looked up at her brother, for twins they didn't look much alike. He was nearly a foot taller, dark hair and eyes where as she had long red hair and bright green eyes.

Izaya watched his sister's eyes look at him intently, most likely asking the same question as he. How? She was exotic. He could partially understand his parents concern but why?

"So did you come here just to make my life harder?" Izaya began to speak but got cut off.

"Or maybe to harm me like you failed to do, this time at least." She raised her torn sleeve to his nose.

"Listen Izumi. It was an accident." Izaya couldn't help being aloof and smug saying this. Izaya's face was slung to the side, his cheek on fire and mouth hung open, shocked. He slowly turned to face Izumi where she stood clutching her hand to her chest. Her breath had quickened and she looked sad, torn maybe? Izaya couldn't tell, dumfounded he placed his hand gently to his cheek and winced. "What the...?"

The door behind Izumi slung open and an enraged Shizuo loomed in the door, he was ready to lunge but Izumi's form slumped against him, her knees going out from under her.

She fainted. Izaya then remembered this was only her first few hours out of the hospital after a two year coma. He was surprised she lasted this long, let alone hit him that hard.

Now that he thought about it, she was a more serious version of his younger sisters. Shizuo and Izaya stood glaring into each other's eyes, this was probably the longest they had made contact with out verbal or more likely physical attempts of harm, but the look was broke by Shizuo as he stooped to pick up Izumi. Izaya mentally cursed himself and glared at the girl in Shizuo's arms. Izaya directed his glare at Shizuo just before disappearing down the hall and away.

According to Shinra it was only exhaustion that got to Izumi and that she may sleep a while but not to worry over her slipping back into a coma. He instructed Shizuo to look after her if he was to take her out of Shinra's sight and back home. Shizuo just nodded and watched her slow breathing, being reminded of her coma didn't settle well with him and after a moment he got up and wrapped Izumi up in a blanket and began to leave.

"I'm borrowing this."


	7. Our Game Of Cat&Mouse

It wasn't a long walk, the outside air was cold but with the blanket wrapped body huddled to his chest he felt warm enough. He could see his breath as he walked and before long he stood in front of the two doors.

Keys.

Grunting he got his apartment door to open and made his way to his room. He placed her down gently then looked to her face, it was peaceful, happy even. She turned over to lay on her side then snuggled into his pillow. With a sigh he walked to the other side to lay down, today was a long day and who knew how long Izumi might sleep.

The sun rose quietly over the horizon, Izumi sat, back against the front door of her quaint apartment watching it rise. Her coffee was propped on the knee of her crossed legs. For not sleeping that night, she was wide awake, though it may be the coffee she felt refreshed after sleeping nearly two days although more than a little embarrassed she took over Shizuo's bed for those two days.

Patiently, she waited until she heard movement from the apartment next to hers. Careful not to spill her coffee, she stood and stretched. She had taken up running every morning before the accident and this morning was her first time running since then. It was tough and the doctors advised she not run for a while but all this energy needed to go somewhere.

Izumi entered her apartment and headed to the shower, on the other side of the wall she heard the shower running and banged on the wall. Holding down her laughter, she turned on her own water and after a few moments she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Smiling she quickly bathed and jumped out.

She slipped on a black sweater and green, tight cargo pants. She ran excitedly out of the bathroom and jumped into Shizuo who stood in the kitchen. He grunted and stumbled back a few steps. "Shizuo! I'm going to work with you today!"

He sighed and looked at her, smiling awkwardly at her childlike behavior. "Okay, okay."

Tom Tanaka. He was an odd man, a debt collector, and a friend to both Shizuo and Izumi. When Izumi saw him she ran forward jumping up on his back and hugged him. "Tommy!" Izumi screamed at the top of her lungs

"Oh hey Shizuo, Izzy." Tom laughed and patted the girls head, making her pout and stick her tongue out "You gave us quite a scare a few days ago when we found your bed empty" Tom laughed at the pouty girl who was full of energy.

Izaya watched this from a distance, debating how and where to take this next little brawl, but as this thought crossed his mind the sting of his cheek brought him back to reality. His gaze shifted from Shizuo to Izumi. The way she acted with those two made his blood boil, was he jealous? Maybe if Izaya cared about those kinds of things you could say he was jealous.

They began to move, Izaya slid into the shadows. As they walked through the city of Ikebukuro murmurs became more and more noticeable, by the time they reached Russia Sushi Shizuo seemed fit to lash out. Izumi danced around Tom and Shizuo as they walked, chattering to Tom about his life since she was in the coma.

Shizuo's hands were shoved deep in his pockets and a lit cigarette burned away at his lips. Instantly, his gaze fixed on Izaya across the street of people, standing with Simon and for the first time, for anyone who paid attention to Izaya and Shizuo's encounters, Shizuo didn't immediately lash out after Izaya or grab the nearest heavy object. This intrigued Izaya and a wide, smug grin took up his entire face.

Izumi paused and grabbed Shizuo's hand, breaking eye contact between the two.

"Shizuo! You broke your lighter." Izumi scolded the blonde in bartender attire as he stared down at her in confusion. She had pulled his hand out of his pocket and was in that moment brushing off the remains of a small yellow lighter. Shizuo watched her face full of concentration, but Tom directed him to the object of their walk and all attention and contact was broken. Now he could get out his frustration of seeing Izaya out of his system.

As Shizuo intimidated and pummeled the guy until he peed his pants Izumi glanced over in Izaya's direction. He was still standing by Russia Sushi, hands in the pockets of his fur trimmed coat no doubt flicking his knife. His ever present smirk was there, he was waiting for an opportune moment to cause Shizuo trouble. Izumi and Izaya locked eyes, his smirk faltered and her eyes wavered. She smiled at him and tears rolled down her cheeks. Adrenaline pumped in Izaya's veins as he took the time to look around and realization washed over him.

This was the spot. This same spot four years ago, he almost killed her. If Izaya had a face for grief, sadness, sorrow, or regret this would be the moment it would plague his face, but he stayed stoic and seemingly emotionless. He stood, body stiffened and fist clenched glaring at nothing in particular. If anyone paid any mind to Izaya anymore, they would be shocked, maybe scared. There was something in his eyes that screamed and lashed, it was murderous.

His demeanor was broken by a vending machine. It crushed into the side of his body, Izaya came to just quick enough to suffer only a few broken ribs and cheek bone, for it hit the same cheek that was bruised by Izumi's hand. He ran, he fled to Shinra's with Shizuo and Izumi close behind. He cursed himself for hesitating, he cursed himself for human emotion.

Shizuo stood outside of Shinra and Celty's apartment, grumbling and growling as he smoked. Izumi took a seat on the couch next to Celty and watched Shinra press and probe Izaya's ribs as he winced and growled. The four of them sat in silence, all eyes were on Izaya. His eyes were closed and scrunched only when Shinra touched a broken rib.

"Okay Izaya, luckily it's only three broken ribs and I'm pretty certain your cheek bone is cracked. I suggest you stay and rest a few days, move as little as possible, and you should be back to causing trouble in no time." Shinra smiled at Izaya then excused himself to bed. Celty typed to Izumi then left the room.

"So..." Izumi watched Izaya carefully. He had laid down on the couch, slowly, and stared up at the ceiling. He made no indication that he was going to move or speak, taking a deep breath Izumi decided to take it upon herself to do all the talking.

"Listen, I can't stay long and I doubt you're very enthusiastic to be captive to me, so I'll finish quickly and be on my way unless there is something you wish to talk about."

She paused, looking for any kind of reaction or attempt at conversation and when it was evident none would be made she went on.

"I really don't know what to say to you Izaya.."

"Then go away."

Izumi glared but cleared her throat and continued.

"But I still am your sister and despite who I'm friends with and what you have done, I'm here if you ever want to talk..." She trailed off, feeling stupidly cliché but pressed on.

"I would give you my number for the gestures sake, but I'm sure you either already have it or could easily obtain it. I'll be leaving now... so good bye Izaya."

Getting up she called back to Celty that she was leaving and exited through the door. Izaya sighed and flicked his blade.


	8. But Things Are Never Perfect

"Sarah Smiles" blared over Izumi's stereo drowning out the incessant banging at her door by the down stairs neighbor to shut off her "devil music". Izumi twirled, singing at the top of her lungs and when the banging stopped she ripped open the door expecting a tall blonde Shizuo to be waiting but found herself looking up into Izaya's dark eyes as the song switched to "A Little Faster" by There for Tomorrow.

Izaya saw the disappointment in Izumi's eyes as she puffed out her cheeks in a pout and walked away from the door leaving it open to Izaya's curious gaze. He slowly made his way into the small, warm apartment the smell of food dancing at his nose. The homey atmosphere made him uncomfortable, "Izaya, love, wutchya business? Shizuo will be here soon and I'd rather you wait until after dinner to fuck with the peace" she smiled leaning against the counter. Izaya smirked at her blunt attack.

"Just figured I'd drop by..." he trailed off, staring into the distance. Izumi laughed hand, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were joking" She coughed and wiped a budding tear. Izaya opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it before saying, " Our sisters are coming to town and will probably show up at your door" Izumi looked at Izaya confused and watched a he disappeared into the dark world beyond her door.

Well he sure knows how to be cryptic Izumi thought blandly.

It was almost 11pm when Shizuo finally walked through the door to see Izumi passed out on his couch. He shuffled uncomfortably, not sure whether to leave her there or wake her up but as she stirred, sitting up, he let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Shizuuuu-o" Izumi mumbled sleepily. He watched as she rubbed her eyes, a drowsy look on her face. God she looked beautiful he thought before blushing at the thought and turned away from her, walking to the fridge to find food.

"There's food in your fridge if you want any, I guess I'll go home now since I know you're home" she smiled and stumbled to the door where Shizuo caught her hand. " How long were you waiting?" he said gruffly, looking a little irritated. "You didn't have to do this" Izumi smiled again and hugged Shizuo around the middle, surprising Ikebukuro's strongest man. When he didn't hug her back she hung back at arm's length, still holding his sides.

"Of course silly but that's what friends do!" her smile dropped and she looked at him seriously "Listen. Iza said my sisters were coming to town" he nodded his head knowing full well if his brother was going to be in town then the twins would be.

Shizuo watched her head bow a little before she said a hasty goodnight and ran out the door.


	9. Be Your Everything

_Four letter word  
>But I don't have the guts to say it<br>Smile 'til it hurts  
>Let's not make it complicated<em>

He woke to the stifled sniffles of a woman. At first he laid there, just listening, confirming that it wasn't just a fragment of his fleeting dreams, and slowly got out of bed. The floor boards creaked under his weight as he made his way out of the bedroom and through the moderately large joint area.

He lived in a nice apartment complex, but the hall outside the door was open to the cool night air. A chill set over his body, but it was not like he could tell. Sleepily he dug his keys out of his pocket as he closed his door, room 214, and walked the short distance to room 213.

He knocked gently on the door, holding his breath he waited, listening for slight movement. When it seemed no one would answer he slipped a small purple key into the lock and pushed the door open, quietly entering the nearly same living/kitchen area.

The door closed behind him and for a moment he awkwardly stood in the darkened corner, looking at the moon light basked expanse of moderately emptiness. He hadn't been standing there long when he heard more stifled wails. Walking with care he approached the cracked door and pushed it open just enough for him to slip in.

He felt extremely uncomfortable, they were friends but he had never really come to the aid of a friend before. Comforting wasn't exactly his forte and upon further inspection of his current state, it was quite late.

Even though she'd given him a spare key and he knew she had gotten like this before, he hesitated.

_We've got a story  
>And I'm about to change the ending<br>You're perfect for me  
>And more than just a friend<br>So we can just stop pretending now  
>Gotta let you know somehow<em>

Slowly, Ikebukuro's strongest man, crossed the short distance between the door and bed where a mass of covers was huddled. Shizuo took a deep breath then gently pulled the covers back, revealing a teary eyed red head wound in a tight ball. Before she even looked up or registered who had pulled back her warm cocoon he sat on the edge of the bed cautiously, giving her ample time to register his face.

_I'll be your shelter  
>I'll be your storm<br>I'll make you shiver  
>I'll keep you warm<br>Whatever weather  
>Baby I'm yours<br>Be your forever, be your fling  
>Baby I will be your everything<em>

A single tear escaped out of the now flustered girls eyes. Shizuo swung his legs onto the bed and under the covers then pulled the girls tiny frame to him. He sat up against the wall as she cuddled closer, her warm body melting the chill he caught. It was quiet in the room, the only noise to be heard was sniffling and even that slowly faded to soundless, peaceful breathing.

_We used to say  
>That we would always stick together<br>But who's to say  
>That we could never last forever<br>Girl, got a question  
>Could you see yourself with somebody else?<br>'Cause I'm on a mission  
>And I don't wanna share<br>I want you all to myself right now  
>I just wanna scream it out<em>

"Izumi." Shizuo whispered, as if scared of breaking the fragile air around him. The noise was startling, intruding, but went unnoticed by the girl now sleeping on his stomach. He stared off into the room, watching the moonbeams dance with the darkness. He smirked and shook his head, a million things raced through his mind. How fitting it was.

_No matter what you do, yeah,  
>Oh, I'll be there for you<br>And every time you close your eyes  
>I will be by your side<br>'Cause every time you make me sing  
>Baby I will be your everything<em>

Groggily, Izumi rubbed her eyes and yanked the covers over her face to keep out the intruding light. Peeking out from beneath the shield of darkness she saw that her door was left wide open, as she pondered to whether she left it as such Shizuo gently rapped on the door and stepped in. Heat rose in Izumi's cheeks and she pulled her head out from under the covers for fresh, cool air.

"You're going to be late if you don't start getting ready" Izumi watched his eyes look anywhere but her face. She vaguely remembered Shizuo coming into her room last night, but part of her hoped it was only a dream.

"Okay, I'll be out late tonight and most nights from now on... I got a job at that bar a couple road behind here" Izumi watched as Shizuo's interest seemed to be fixed on her closet and huffed before slamming her feet to the ground and pushing him out. Tears welled up in her eyes and she held the door firmly shut.

"What the hell Izumi?!" Shizuo yelled at her through the door, she felt his steely grip twist the doorknob. Coughing out a cry she ran to her bathroom before he could rip the door open and off the hinges.

Shizuo stood in the doorway of Izumi's bathroom glaring down at her as he held the door open. He glared down at her bowed head, his teeth clenched. "Please Shizuo, if you're not going to look me in the face just leave. It makes me feel like you're ashamed of having anything to do with me" Izumi mumbled, hating herself for every syllable.

The grip on her door lessened and Shizuo turned his back to her, picking up the door he left discarded on the ground. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but quickly turned away as she slipped off her shirt. Heat rose in his face as he quickly walked out the door way.

"I need to get going Izumi, I'll fix your door tonight when I get back." He didn't wait for an answer, stepping out into the hallway the wind cooled his burning cheeks as he took out a cigarette. Kicking the railing out of frustration he made his way down stairs where Tom was waiting.

"We haven't even started working yet Shizuo and you already look ready to kill." Tom commented as they walked down the street. Shizuo said nothing as they walked further and further away.

Izumi watched as Shizuo beat up another deadbeat in her bar. Her hands absentmindedly wiped down glasses behind the counter as she witnessed the broken table and chairs, she would have to stay late fixing them and each time one splintered into pieces she racked up the hours.

Izumi couldn't really say it was her bar but she was here more often than her deadbeat of a manager who was currently cowering beside the counter no doubt all too familiar with the blonde in bartender attire's anger first hand.

Some of the patrons fled while others sipped their beers, staying clear of the mess. Finally Izumi grew tired of the noise and wanted to get out there and home before midnight, gracefully she hopped over the counter from behind the bar and walked up to Shizuo. She stalked forward like a fox, her eye twitched as she stood before Shizuo with a bored, slightly irritated look.

"Hey can you take him outside or something? I'm going to have to stay an hour or more later with each table you destroy" she gestured casually to the piles around her. He growled and huffed before tossing the poor bastard out the front door.

Standing straight he pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before stalking outside with Tom. "Oi, be careful out there!" Izumi yelled after Shizuo before addressing Tom, "Try and watch him a little please?" she pleaded to the man with dreads who smiled at her sheepishly "Sorry Izzy, you're the only one that can get through to him" and left with a wave.

Izumi sighed, returning to her position behind the bar.

It was 2AM when Izumi finally drug herself out of the bar and down the street. She was tired and wondered if Shizuo was home by now. Izumi felt her face warm up at the thought of Shizuo, they hadn't really since he had comforted her other night.

She felt upset and embarrassed, should she act like it didn't happen? Maybe wait for him to talk to her about it? Sighing she raked her fingers through her now shoulder length hair. Tired and smelling of booze and cigarettes she decided to go to her own apartment and shower.

Quietly Izumi creeped by room 214 and gently open her own door. Her apartment was dark and quiet, it's lonely she frowned making her way through the dark to her bathroom.

After a long shower and nearly falling asleep in the warm embrace of the water Izumi heard someone in her kitchen. Curious as the who would be here at nearly 5AM she peaked out only to find Shizuo standing over her stove. She watched him as he made a perfect omelet, "I never knew you could cook" Izumi said out loud making Shizuo almost drop the hot pan on the floor.

Suppressing a giggle she sat down at the table, "What bring you here?" Izumi asked smiling as she rested her chin on her folded hands. Shizuo was silent a long time and when he did speak he didn't look at her, " I figured I'd make you some breakfast..." he trailed off before setting a plate in front of her and huffing as he sat down across from her.

Izumi ate silently, watching the blonde in front of her drag of a cigarette, " Sorry if I woke you." She stared at him confused before laughing, " Oh no Shizuo, I haven't even gone to bed yet." The frown on his face deepened and Izumi wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"Well thank you for the meal doll. I would follow you to work but I might pass out on the street, I'll call you when I get up, mhkay?" Izumi walked to her room, trying to pull down the back of her shirt to cover her ass as she went. "Wait, Izumi." She looked back at him awaiting for him to finish his thought, "Is that my shirt?" he asked looking away. Obviously not what he was going to ask, Izumi sighed, " Yes Shizuo, you left it here" and she closed the door.

The phone buzzed on the bed size table, vibrating on the wooden surfaces cause Izumi panic rousing her from her peaceful slumber, "Hullo..." she slurred wiping drool from her mouth. "Hey Izzy, sorry to wake you but do you think you could meet Shizuo and I at Russia Sushi?" Tom's voice was emotionless but Izumi felt uncomfortable. "Uhm, yeah" She was up now, phone held against her shoulder as she stumbled into a pair of pants and out the door.

"I'm on my way now, is everything okay?" There was a pause just long enough to cause Izumi to begin jogging, heart racing long before then. "More or less, you'll see" she did not like the sound of that.

When she finally made it to Russia Sushi she saw a crowd of people circled up at the entrance. She fought her way to the front, hearing Izaya droning on in his hypnotic chant, "Why so quiet Shizu-chan? Did I strike a chord, hit the mark?" Izaya stopped seeing Izumi stumble to stand between them. He eyed her as he turned to face that monster. "Shizuo, hey, talk to me" Izaya grimaced, seeing the small red head cooing gently to the raging beast, wearing an obviously too big shirt that had his blood boiling. Why hadn't he done anything yet?

Izumi ran a hand down Shizuo's arm, his eyes focused on her. "Come on Shizuo, let's go" She grasped his hand and tugged gently smiling. He looked ready to kill, fury swam in his eyes but once his eyes captured Izumi before him that all faded away.

Izaya broke into a wide grin, snapping his phone open before disappearing into the crowd. "Yeah, it's me. That favor I spoke of, make it another eight people and we have a deal." He was perched on a roof top, the crowd was thinning to its usual sea of moving bodies. Izumi lead Shizuo and Tom into Russia Sushi, "How's next week sound?" There was a slight pause as a voice quipped on the other end. "Perfect."


	10. Family Foreign

Izumi ran and twirled through the streets as Izaya chased after her. It was odd that he would chase her and not goad Shizuo but it helped on her morning run to get the adrenaline pumping. She laughed wildly as she skidded around every turn with her long hair that she'd yet to cut flowing madly behind her. Those emerald eyes of hers danced in the light of the rising sun and gleamed at every angle with pride, excitement, and giddy fear. It was the kind of feeling you got when you were young and playing tag or hide and seek, wondering if at any moment you'd get caught.

Just as Izumi was dashing up the steps and to her door she caught a glimpse of Izaya talking to two girls by the street in front of her apartment. She stopped, panting, and leaned on the railing, watching the amusing scene. Izaya's whole form, posture, and all held irritation. His eyes caught hers and he smirked. Izumi saw him address the two then point up to her, she stood, eager to see the girls' faces, but just as they turned Shizuo came up behind her scolding her lateness. Izumi huffed loudly and pulled Shizuo down by the shirt to clamp her hand over his mouth but looked back to late, the girl and Izaya gone.

Shizuo was less than pleased and hauled the small girl effortlessly over his shoulder and headed inside her apartment. Once inside he tossed her into her room, "Hurry up or we'll be late." Izumi rolled her eyes, scoffing, "When have you cared if we were late." but did as she was told. She was happy, this was probably one of the happiest time Izumi could ever hope for.

Izumi quietly creeped out of her room on tiptoe to find, and possibly scare, Shizuo. It was pretty quiet as she approached the living room/kitchen area. As she came closer her eyes spied a hunched over Shizuo, head in hand and utterly defeated. Izumi froze, studying his strong back and shoulders. Izumi reached forward, hands shaking, to touch Shizuo's back gently. This made him jump, a gleam in his eye that confused her, she pulled him to her wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands cradled his head to her neck, it was weird and awkward but in a comfortable way. Things were quiet a while and Izumi was about to speak but Shizuo's phone rang, breaking the atmosphere like fragile glass.

Then they were out the door, walking side by side as if it never happened.

Izumi ran down ahead of Shizuo, skidding to a stop when two girls appeared in front of her. Shizuo caught up, sighing when he saw the two girls currently staring Izumi down. "So I take it he's in town?" The two smiled and nodded excitedly, the older girl's eyes never leaving Izumi. "Neh, Shizuo is this your girlfriend?"

Before Shizuo could protest Izumi's laughter exploded from her tiny body, "No, obviously she's not" "Awh, but Iza-nee said she was" The girls went back and forth and Izumi laughed again before forcing out, "And you believe the lying bastard?" The twins looked at each other "No." "But it seemed like fun to find out." Shizuo nudged Izumi "We're going to be late, you can talk to Kururi and Mairu Orihara later" Izumi's breathing hitched as Shizuo dragged her away.

A while later Izumi and Shizuo were across the street from a crowd of people, "Kazuka?" Shizuo mused. Izumi looked at him in confusion before the twins appeared once more "Shizuo-san is Yuuhei-sama here?"

Izumi watched as Shizuo blocked their view then carried them off soon after they realized the actor in the center of the crowd. She rushed after their noisy voices as Shizuo threw them into a building and blocked the door. "How come you can put up with them and not Izaya?" Shizuo paused and looked surprised "The same way I put up with you." Izumi smiled as the vending machine was kicked out of place. "I see the family resemblance now."

The older twin whispered to the younger, making her ears perk up. "Who are you anyway?" She looked at Izumi expectantly. "Uhm... Izumi... Orihara?" The pair gave her an odd look and Mairu shrugged, "Hey sis if you marry Shizuo will you introduce us to Yuuhei-sama?" Izumi coughed "Oh my God Mairu, hush, just ask Shizuo..." but when she looked to where the towering blonde was moments before he was already gone, walking to the tax building. "Hey Shizuo! Don't leave meeeee!" She ran hastily after him calling "goodbye" behind her to the sisters she didn't really know but loved all the same.

On the way home Izumi stopped by the grocery mart down the road from her apartment. She planned on making a cake, looking through the mixes she saw a familiar fur trimmed coat approach her. "Het Iza" Izumi mumbled putting a few things into her basket. "Good to know you're already bonding with them" he sounded irritated but then again Izumi always felt he was annoyed by something. "I guess..." She assumed the conversation was over but Izaya's hand on her arm made her turn to face him.

She expected a snarky comment and a jab to make her angry but when she faced him she saw none of that. His face was mostly blank, pursing her lips she looked at the time "Have you had anything to eat?" He looked at her oddly, possibly wondering if she was planning anything, but gave a brief shake of his head. "Well then come on, I've got some time and Shizuo won't be off work until late." She walked to the front of the store with Izaya still gripping her arm.

As Izaya sat at the table he studied his sister, she decided to cook a stew. He tracked her every movement, like a cat eyeing its prey. Izumi sat down across from him and rested her chin on her hands, giving him the same observing look. Izaya felt it a little off putting, to be observed and analyzed. He could feel his muscles coil in defense, "Izaya, why so tense? I promise I'm not poisoning you" He rolled his eyes at her and looked away "Don't pout Izaya" Izumi laughed "It's so unlike you."

Izaya stood abruptly, turning on his heels to the door. Izumi watched his hand grip the knob of the door but he seemed transfixed and decided to turn and sit back at the table. Her eye brow raised in suspicion but he just stared at her emotionlessly.

"Fine Izaya" Izumi sighed before fetching a bowl for both of them and portioning out a bit in each. "Here" They sat in silence as they ate, occasionally glancing at each other. Eventually the bowls were empty and Izaya was gone. It's not like she expected much, he was a person who expected the worst of anyone. He was cautious and meticulous but Izumi liked to think he appreciate the time they spent together.

She wasn't aware of his hesitation or his plans. The next day when she came across an alleyway of blood she wouldn't think of Izaya. When she received a text from Celty to urgently come over, she would think of Shizuo. Not Izaya. Twisted though he may be, she had already accepted her brother for the sociopath he was.


	11. Where The Pieces Fall

The day started off quiet, the last of the leaves were falling and winter was fast approaching. Izumi hadn't seen Shizuo in a few days and she sat at home curled up on her couch with some hot chocolate. She loved the cold only when she was able to stay inside, so she wasn't looking forward to the walk to work. Eventually she worked up her nerve and headed out the door, the streets were quiet as she passed. So much had happened she wasn't complaining about the silence that hung over her like a blanket. Glancing to the side she noticed Izaya perched up on a roof, he seemed to be observing her and she shook her head. One day he'd learn that he could just walk up to her but until then she'd have to deal with a shadow.

Her breath made clouds of white in the crisp air and she pulled the coat she wore closer to her body. Maybe she'd see Shizuo when she got home, she promised herself she would venture next door to check on him as she enter the bar she worked at. Regulars greeted her and as always the owner was nowhere in sight, the day would drag and she'd be sleepy all day. She knew all this but began her work unaware that Izaya was currently on the phone or that just a few streets away the alley way would be witness to another selfish act of Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo was lost in thought, since Christmas was fast approaching more clients meant more visits and it felt like he was working around the clock. He hadn't really seen Izumi, Shizuo lit another cigarette. Maybe he'd try and see if Tom would let him off work early, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Tom waving a hand in front of his face. He scowled, "Shizuo, I said you can go. I don't think I'll have much trouble with the rest and you've been kind of spacey today. Go on and take the rest of today off." Shrugging and giving Tom a lazy wave he started walking back to the apartments, Izumi was working today, so maybe he should stop by? He was still trying to decide but his feet had already decided for him as he trotted toward the bar where she worked. Taking a short cut through an alley his phone began to ring, without looking her answered.

There was a long silence on the other end and he almost hung up until he heard the flea's serpent like words flowing through the speaker, " Oh Shizu-chan, do you know where Izumi is?" Shizuo couldn't speak, " Never mind, I'm sure there's more than one red head in Ikebukuro. She's looking pretty beat up though, hopefully those nice yakuza will take good care of her." The call was cut by Shizuo smashing the cell but before he could take off in a run he noticed men surrounding him. Izaya stood on the building above, looking down on the scene below.

Blood seeped from the wounds, it was bright red and slowly taking over the crisp white of his sleeves. He touched on of the wounds, feeling the sticky blood on his singer tips, his blood. He was bleeding a lot. How many times was he shot?

His vision was fuzzy and all he could think about was those bright green eyes of Izumi's. He saw Izaya standing, sneering smugly on a fire escape above him. "See Shizu-chan? No one will save you and you are going to die alone. Goodbye." Shizuo's vision had tunneled, he couldn't feel the snow that had begun to fall from the bleak sky above, he barely heard the words Izaya spoke.

2Hrs

Blinking he found a black sky above him, Celty appeared in his field of vision. He closed his eyes again, feeling warm.

7Hrs

Shizuo's eyes fluttered, Shinra was bent above him looking stressed and void of sleep. How long had it been? He could see Shinra speaking to him, fear growing but Shizuo just slipped back into the darkness. He could have sworn he heard screaming...

Izumi sat by the bed clutching Shizuo's hand, her eyes were puffy and cheeks sticky with dried tears. "Please" her voice croaked from disuse and she pressed her forehead to his large hands, "Just give me one more day, one more day with you..." her shoulders trembled, "I just got you back" she whispered.

Celty stood at the door to the make shift hospital room, a tray with tea in her arms as she listened. Izumi's body shook with fresh sobs, "Shizuo I need you. I... I loved you. Please don't leave me alone. Give me one more day..."

Izumi's attention was caught by the sound of Celty setting a tray on the table by the door. Quickly she wiped her face with her sleeves, Celty came and sat beside her typing with speed. "Izumi, do you want to talk?" When Izumi shook her head Celty typed again, "You can't just shut down, Shizuo wouldn't want that." Izumi stared out the window, " Celty I know, but really. I just get out of a coma this year... and start getting back to normal... and this happens. Shizuo is in a coma, my own brother caused this one as well, and I never got a chance..." she trailed off before laying her head on Shizuo's hand as if the mere effort of speaking wore her out.

"Celty, I love him. You know that? I've probably always been in love with him and I kinda just thought... that I could just be normal, we could just exist and maybe fall in love and stupid bull shit clichés" She was quiet again before continuing. " I don't know Celty, it's hard to even think right now. How long has it been?" Celty patted her back before typing "5 days" and Izumi sighed "I wonder if things would have been different if I never ran into Shizuo back in high school"


	12. Our Scars

"Honestly the human race is an arrogant group, I understand the shock of tragedy but to believe it could never happen to you, it's arrogant."

Izumi sat on the couch in Shinra's living room, head in her hands, with a cup of hot tea in front of her. Celty had convinced her to come out, even took her out on a bike ride, the fresh air breathed new life into her and she had been going back to work again. Just yesterday she went to Shizuo's apartment, it was mostly spotless but she cleaned out the fridge and eventually fell asleep across Shizuo's bed.

Stirred from her trance by Celty's hand waving in front of her eyes she jumped to attention, "Oh sorry Celty, I couldn't remember if I did stock before leaving work." Izumi smiled at her but she could feel Celty's skepticism. Celty showed her the device again " I haven't seen Izaya in a while... it's been quiet." Izumi's eyes darkened and she looked even more tired, " He lives in Shinjuku, yes? Could you take me there Celty?"

Shinra entered the room looking uneasy, " Are you sure Izumi?" She was quiet a moment, " Of course, I want to know why. He's still my brother after all..."

The ride to Shinjuku was peaceful, it was dark now and Izumi closed her eyes to the wind whipping through her hair. Eventually the two stopped in front of a building Izumi assumed house Izaya's office/home. Celty typed and showed her the text, " It's room 237. Should I wait here?" Izumi smiled and shook her head, " Nah I'll be fine. Watch Shizuo for me okay?" Celty nodded and sped off leaving Izumi to gaze up at the tall building in front of her.

The trip upstairs was short and she stood in front of room 237 for several minutes before making any motion to knock on the wooden structure, but the door swung open to reveal a young brunette women. She was taller than Izumi, " You here for Izaya" Izumi nodded "I'm heading out Izaya, there's a girl here for you" The women was loud and rude as she left Izumi standing in the doorway. Taking a deep breath she stepped in closing the door behind her.

The apartment was clean and silent. She saw no one at the desk and ventured further into the apartment, discovering an odd looking chess board before hearing the crash of glass and following it to find Izaya in his room laying face down on his bed. His finger tips hung inches from a shattered glass bottle of what she assumed to be some kind of alcohol.

"Izaya, you're drunk"


	13. Details Told In The Dark

Izumi looked at the crumpled heap known as Izaya. He was drunk off his ass and all Izumi could wonder is why. Reaching out she ruffled his hair lightly before sitting him up, propping him on a pile of pillows. Slowly, his eyes focused on her, more specifically her hair. He absentmindedly ran his hands through her hair fascinated by it. "Blood" he slurred still not noticing Izumi.

"Izaya, are you okay?... Celty says you haven't been making much trouble." She laughed lightly but realized Izaya was staring right at her, she shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you here?" he spoke steadily. " You must be some figment of my imagination here to torture me are you?" His eyes averted to the window, " I know I deserve it but can you lay off" Izumi sat confused by her brother's attitude. "Izaya" he turned to glare at her, " Don't say my name so familiarly, saying it as if you care. How could you... I almost killed you and tried to kill Shizuo." he spat the words out as if they were venom.

Izumi sat quietly for a moment, " Why did you do it Izaya?" He sighed, " It's not like you're really here, I already know okay? I'm jealous. I hate it, me? Jealous? That's not me." Izumi sat stunned, unsure of what to say. What was he jealous of, she wanted to ask but he kept speaking. "When she looks at him... that monster... you can tell she loves him, loves him despite how destructive he is. It's frustrating. I paid for her hospital stay, always checking on her status... I even bought her a stupid apartment. Why did I do all that? Why do I care? I even knew Shizuo lived there, so why... I'm suppose to observe human, not get involved. Care? What is this, my life is crumbling..." and he paused a moment before whispering "... and I'm too proud to speak to her..."

Izumi didn't know what to say, his words knocked the air right out of her lungs. She suspected he cared but to hear straight from her brother drunkenly, heart-brokenly confess the depth of his care and involvement but most of all his grief. An odd word to associate with Izaya Orihara. Izumi sat quietly, watching Izaya stare at the ceiling. "Hey Izaya." He glared at the ceiling now, "I love you and I'm here whenever you need me. I am extremely upset with what you have done, but seeing you like this I can't hate you." She stopped talking unable to tell Izaya Shizuo was in a coma.

Izaya stared at the ceiling before a look of horror washed over his features.

Without looking at her he reached out his hand which she took into hers causing Izaya to recoil as if burned. He turned over on his side facing away from Izumi, "Leave."

"No." Izumi glared at Izaya's back. After some time passed Izumi sighed and climbed up to sit next to Izaya. At first he tried to keep some distance between them but Izumi wrapped an arm around his chest and buried her face into the back of his neck.

Izaya felt uncomfortable, his younger sisters never did this. He was unsure of how to deal with this, " Izumi, what are you doing here?" Izaya twisted to face the red head, her expression was absorbed in thought. He poked her cheek and again repeated, " What are you doing here?" She wrinkled her nose as his breath, heavy with alcohol washed over her. "How much have you been drinking?" Izumi inquired. When Izaya only stared she sighed, " Well Celty said you haven't been seen and that town's been quiet. I was worried honestly."

"I see." Izaya said after a few moments of silence. They sat there a while, just existing in each other's presence.


End file.
